


Short Term Company

by Klaizu



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Attraction, Blood and Injury, Death, F/M, Fast Build, Mild Gore, Mild Language, No Romance, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Train accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaizu/pseuds/Klaizu
Summary: Don't kill. Don't die.
Imagine yourself as an English spy. Dauntless, clever and skilled. With all your mind serving your country in disguise as a German journalist. You are coming back to Berlin to meet with your informant. In the train you are sharing a compartment with an interesting gentleman.
What does happen when an English spy meet a Japan spy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> To be frankly honest I am kind of nervous right now (most likely freaking out); I am about to post my very first story on web. So if anything is off or so, please let me know! Also I would be really happy for your honest opinion! Enjoy!!  
> (Thanks for kudos T^T)

Train was rushing over snowy meadow. In the distance laid a snowy forest, the window itself was covered with cracking rime. It was a beautiful scenery even from one of train’s window and it would be even more beautiful ride if only your company weren’t such a _jerk_. (Probably too handsome for your liking, and self-confident, and cheeky… god you hated him at the first sight!)

You glanced at the young man sitting in front of you. His Dark brown hair with hint of auburn styled as any other gentleman’s, grey blue suit and a messy newspaper. Was it supposed to be for cover? Thanks to your keen eye you'd noticed long time ago, that he wasn’t paying any attention to it. But you doubted that any ordinary person would mistrust his innocent actions. Innocent? What a joke!

He made an eye contact, and when your eyes met, his sparkled. Even though you were doubtful, you kept your kind like visage. But couldn’t help thinking. 

_Did he find out?_

You shivered uncomfortably and smiled shyly. So out of your natural character. His sly eyes were piercing a hole through you. Shyly, you looked down and up again, “Is there something on my face, sir?” you asked quietly, as if you were more than shy, even scared.

“No, madam.” He smiled and you shivered once again, that smile was supposed to be kind, right? “I am deeply sorry for my discourtesy. You remind me of a friend of mine,” he smiled in a sugary way. It truly didn’t suit him, that smile, his face was more suitable for a smirk. 

“Are you not meeting her anymore, sir?” you asked sadly. Oh god, you didn’t even care!

But of course, you, as Emma Mayer – divorced woman, working as a journalist, were melancholic, innocent, even kind. You were playing this role for a half of year. Espionage wasn’t really your dream job, but it suited you, being a spy for England.

“She died because of illness, ma’am.” 

When you meet another spy you always naively wonder if they were taking those stories out of blue, or out of past incidents.

“My condolences, sir.” You said bowing slightly, that might have been a mistake; your natural adaption to Japanese culture. You looked up to his face only to find the same kind look as earlier, just his eyes were smirking. Yours probably too, _that jerk_. It would be a better conversation if you met him differently. Way better. 

“On the way home, ma’am?” he asked looking at your belongings. 

You looked at them too and smiled thoughtfully, more sadly then. “Yeah, I wasn’t in Berlin for a few months. Work keeps me quite busy,” you chuckled nervously, as if you were hiding something. Yeah you were, but you were acting that way deliberately. You corrected strand of your hair behind your ear and folded arms on your lap. Then you looked up, eyes wide, “Ah… I haven’t introduced myself properly. My name is Emma Mayer, sir. Hopefully we get a tranquil and fast journey.”

He smiled, “Katsuhiko Maki, artist, pleasure to meet you.”

Would it be rude to ask him to stop smiling? It was making you super uneasy and creeped you out at the same time. “I am a journalist.”

“You must have it hard, in these days, living in Berlin on top of it all…” he paused and looked at your hand, where the ring was placed. “Do you have a family waiting for you in Berlin, ma’am?” he smiled, again.

You hid the ring with your other hand and shook your head slightly. “Jacob,” you paused, “he died three months after our weeding by a hand of some policeman. He thought,” you frowned and your eyes shone with tears, “he denominated my husband as a spy.” You almost whispered the end of the sentence. 

You just told him the story of your father. 

So-called Maki reached out a hand and squeezed your smaller ones. “It must be hard.” You looked up and tears made their way down your cheeks. As if you suddenly realized your position as a widow you slipped your hands out of his squeeze and wiped your eyes with tissue.

“I am sorry, sir,” you said apological. 

“It’s nothing.” 

_Good act, she almost got me there..._ Miyoshi thought to himself, he would like to smirk in this situation. She knew about him; he knew about her. It was a pure irony. The woman sitting across from him, would be a good companion. 

“Ah, it started snowing!” you cheered, still quietly weeping – but only quietly, you were a lady after all. You wiped your eyes completely and continued to look outside. Now you through all of that stupid act behind, you didn’t need to act lovely looking at snow, you would smile anyway. Miyoshi glanced outside but kept his eyes on you, _so childish_. 

For a second you glared at him, as if you could read his mind, but then you put on the kind façade again. He needed to hold himself from snickering.

It was stupid yet necessary to stay in character, even though both of you found out each other’s identities. Miyoshi was naturally better, the lady, you, before him kept her childish side – _that wasn’t an act_. He doubted that you ever killed someone, but it somehow put him at ease. 

_Her beautiful eyes are too sincere._

_His nice eyes are too self-confident._

“You don’t like snow, sir?” You asked half smiling, searching for a sincere answer in his eyes. You kind of gave up on hiding your curiosity (but kept Emma Mayer anyway, out of habit probably).

There was something strange about this man, about this spy. You felt like he wouldn’t kill you even if you tried to kill him. Yeah. You already killed, but never directly, you never looked into dying face of someone. Bu he? His face, his eyes, he is prepared to kill, but won’t.

“I never thought of it…” your eyes widened, that sounded pretty sincerely. He looked out of window and studied environs. “I don’t dislike it.”

You chuckled quietly, but it didn’t go unnoticed. Miyoshi glanced at you. You corrected your behaviours, straightened your back and your lips grew to small smile. “Why are you, sir Katsuhiro, going to Berlin? Job matters?” 

_Asking to hear a lie._

He nodded, “I got a small place for my paintings on a matinee,” he smiled affected. 

“That’s great!” you cheered affected. 

For a while you were silent so he took his newspapers and started reading through it. But he was looking more at you than into the newspapers – were you already out of role? Your expressions on face were changing as if you were fighting with yourself. Mostly sad, then troubled, confused… it was amusing. Now it was clear that you were a newbie.

But now he was wrong. No, you weren’t a newbie! It was strange that you acted that way before him. He was a better spy, you had to admit, but you were good too. You just didn’t feel the need, urge, want to pretend before this man. Which was wrong! Dreadfully wrong. 

_He can kill you. He knows that you are spy!_

Yet you felt save.

WRONG!!

His gaze was driving you crazy, but you needed to stay being Emma, just calm down. Don’t shout at him. You cleared your expression and looked up with a shy smile. “Is something wrong?” He was surprised by your sudden change, but hadn’t said anything about it, even his features hadn’t changed.

“Nothing, ma’am,” he smiled and it was the last straw.

You sighed heavily, as if you were taking all pain, frustration and tiredness out. Yeah it felt reassuring. You closed your eyes for a while and when you opened them Miyoshi was taken aback. Now, there was only Emma Mayer before him. 

_Don’t let him get inside your head, he is an enemy. You can’t._

“Isn’t it tiring sometimes, sir Katsuhiko?” you asked whispering.

Miyoshi raised an eyebrow and closed his newspapers. “What are you talking about, ma’am?”

You looked out of the window and focused only on the snow. “It was the same for Jacob, it’s tiring, this age.” You looked straight into his eyes. “You can’t trust anyone. Watch what are you writing, saying, doing… they know everything and playing chest with us, pawns.”

“These are some strong words, madam.”

Your look got tougher. Yeah, you were Emma, at that moment, but in few ways, Emma was similar to you. Tied by shackles. Miyoshi knew it too, but refused to answer on this, it all was a game. He is not going to doubt his moves. He is one of the best, trained in everything. 

Your eyes softened.

 _Too self-confident. But maybe it’s not that_ **bad.**

He raised an eyebrow. You smiled. “My apologises, sir, it just slipped out.” You looked out of window again, you didn’t want to meet his gaze. 

He was curious and it made him excited, usually he could read others like a book. Hell, you were quite readable too, but unpredictable, with lots of surprises, twists. You weren’t suitable for a spy in his eyes, no book with kind protagonist was. But he had to admit that he hardly found anyone who actually was suitable. He kept his gaze. Interesting book with quite nice covering. Knowing you couldn’t see him, he smirked to himself. Then he took the newspapers again.

 _Too_ **bad.**

When you were positive about him pretending minding his own business you looked at him – his newspapers to be clear and smiled. He might be handsome, super dangerous to it, yet not deadly, he was strange. He is trying to play good protagonist while mastering the bad one. He is dangerous.

 _Cold breeze._ You looked out of window. 

_Sweat drop._ Turned to doors. 

_Cracking sound. 'Oh no.'_

You suddenly froze and looked up to your companion with a terrified expression. “Watch out!” Miyoshi stood up immediately after hearing your alarmed voice, merely a second later he was pushed by a shock wave back to seat.

**CRACK!! BREAK! BOOM!!!**

The shock wave flung you over. You felt like the carriage was being scrunched from every side. Nothing could’ve been done. It was way too fast for anything. Cold iron breaking down, wood being eaten by flames and scent of blood and burning smell touched your nose. Ceiling fell through and then all soaked in black. 

You lost consciousness for a second but when you woke up you hadn’t felt anything. You tried to open your eyes but failed miserably. You tried to breathe in and out but coughed instead. You felt a warm liquid around your mouth, blood. 

Your senses were coming back to you.

Pain spread through your legs, stomach and continued its way to head. This pain was unbearable, which meant death. You tried to open your eyes once again and this time you’ve succeeded. First you thought there was a smog after flame, but it was only your eyes playing with you. You moaned and tried to raise your head but failed. When your eyes opened fully you looked at your body.

You were a dead-man.

Legs crushed under beams and irons, stomach pierced with iron itself. Blood was everywhere, it soaked your clothes and sucked out your energy with it. You looked around spotting other spy nearby. His stomach was covered with blood circles. He was checking his wounds too and then smirked. See? It suited him better, not playing nice guy when he is the bad one.

“Dead end, hm?” you rasped and tried to smile naturally. He looked at you and on his face flashed shock, only for a quick second, then he smirked.

“For you definitely,” he tried to tease.

“We BOTH look terrible…” you coughed multiple times, your back being pressed on wood helped though, but not much. Your lungs would give up in a few minutes. And you didn’t want to die because of smother. 

Miyoshi glanced elsewhere. Even now you were beautiful in his eyes, but the truth was unbearable. He smirked to himself. You were an enemy, yet he let himself think about something like this?

“Your name…?” you asked him quietly. 

He looked at you confused and reluctant. He wasn’t using his true name for ages. 

“Figured.” You smiled and closed your eyes. You weakly whispered your name, but your eyes were too tired to open up again. You didn’t have enough energy to look at him. So you just cleared your features, tried to smile even.

Everything was soaking in black, but differently than before. Senses were leaving you quietly and pain was dashing after them. It went fast, too fast for your liking, but at least it didn’t hurt that much anymore. It was silent in a while. Then you soaked completely to an empty, black solitude.

Miyoshi murmured his name in the end, but no one heard it. The last thought crossed his mind. _Don’t die. Don’t kill._

“Don’t die?” it sounded ironic. 

He failed.


End file.
